Welcome Home
by sapphire wind
Summary: A certain someone paid Takuya a visit in the make-up room. Will they return to how they used to be or completely go on separate ways?


**Yaho, minna! This is the first time I've made a fanfic about TeniMyu, let alone Season 1 since I've only seen bits and pieces of it~ I kinda started with Season 2 and returned to Season 1 because of nostalgia.**

**And with that, here's my fic about Kato Kazuki and Konma (Yabuki) Takuya =D**

* * *

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, brings an end to Konma Takuya-san's concert for tonight!" The MC announced while said male performer bowed to his audience.

"Minna! Thank you very much for watching! Hontou ni arigatou gozaimashita!" Takuya waved to his fans as he walked to the backstage.

-"Otsukaresama deshita, Takuya-kun!"-

-"Otsukaresama deshita, Konma-san!"-

"Otsukaresama deshita, minna!"

Takuya went to his make-up room and wiped his sweat with the towel.

"Congratulations, Takuya-kun. It was a splendid performance and the concert was a success! The fans loved you."

"I'm glad and of course, I also love my fans." The performer answered with a smile.

"That's good to know. By the way, someone's here to see you." Takuya's manager opened the door and let someone in before leaving.

"Otsukaresama, Takuya."

Takuya gasped and turned around immediately when he heard that unmistakable baritone voice.

"Kazuki-kun!"

Almost tripping on his legs in haste, Takuya wrapped his arms around the older male's shoulders tightly.

"Long time no see, Takuya." Kazuki wrapped his arms around the other male's back and chuckled a bit.

"Kazuki-kun! It really is you! It's been a while." Takuya loosened his hold on the singer and grinned up at him.

-"How're you now?"- They asked each other simultaneously and blinked before laughing.

"I'm doing really good and I'm very happy to see you after quite some time, Kazuki-kun." The dancer answered first.

"That's good to hear. On my end, I've just finished the rehearsal for Romeo and Juliet. Are you done for the day, Takuya?"

"Yup! You got any plans?"

"Yeah. I'd like to invite you out for dinner to catch up on stuff. It's been two months after all."

"I'd love to have dinner with you!" Takuya let go of Kazuki and started packing his things when his manager returned.

"Oh, are you leaving already, Takuya-kun?" Nakamura asked his talent.

"Yes, if it's alright."

"Hmm... You do deserve some rest after that concert so let's call it a day."

"Arigatou gozaimasu! Then, we'll be leaving." Takuya slung his bag on his shoulder before pulling Kazuki by the wrist.

"I'll be leaving Takuya-kun in your hands, Kato-san." Nakamura said and Kazuki nodded as he followed the younger male who was pulling him.

"What and where are we going to eat, Kazuki-kun?" Takuya asked the singer when he was walking beside him.

"How about some yakiniku?"

"Okay!"

The both of them entered the yakiniku house nearby and ordered a set for each other.

"So, how are you these past two months?" Kazuki asked after they said 'Ittadakimasu'.

"The past two months, huh? I've only done some concert, guest appearances, interviews and some photoshoots. What about you?"

"I've recorded and released an album."

"I know, I have a copy." Takuya said with a smile and Kazuki chuckled.

"Still supportive, aren't you?"

"Of course! How can I not be? I'm sure that Ruito and the rest of our Hyoutei members support you too. I just can't help but remember the times when you'd be practicing and I get to listen to your songs first-hand when I was still in your apartment." Takuya smiled fondly at the memory of the time when he used to stay for periods of time in Kazuki's apartment.

"You can still stay there, you know."

"Eh?"

"My place is too big for me live in it alone. It's true that at times, some friends stay there for a night or two but no one can make it more homey than you do."

Takuya blushed a bit at the older man's words. It has been six years since their HyouteiMyu ended so it has also been six years since he moved out of the singer's apartment.

If only they didn't have to graduate, Takuya was sure he'd still be living under the same roof as Kazuki more than anything.

"If I stay there, I'll commandeer the place again. Are you ready for that?" The dancer asked even though he already knew what the singer's answer would be.

"You know I am. So, will you stay with me again, Takuya?"

"Definitely! I hope you have some mayonnaise there, though."

At that, Kazuki finally laughed while Takuya grinned.

"Let's just buy everything you'll need for your stay there."

"It might be indefinite but I'm assuring you now that you've taken me back, it would be more difficult to get rid of me."

"I wouldn't even think of getting rid of you."

* * *

"Ojamashimasu!" Takuya said as he entered the foyer of Kazuki's apartment.

"Do you still remember where everything goes?" Kazuki asked as he set the paper bags of grocery on the kitchen counter.

"Unless you did some big time cleaning and renovating in your apartment, I think I still know the place like the back of my hand."

Kazuki looked at Takuya, seeing how he fitted in his apartment perfectly and suddenly feeling some warmth in his otherwise cold and lonely home.

The singer couldn't deny how he missed the dancer's presence in his house and no matter how indefinite the other's stay was, he was sure that they would stay together longer than before.

"Welcome back, Takuya."

"Tadaima!"

* * *

**Done! KazuYa was actually one of the first pairs I loved in Season 1 alongside SaiRui, ShiroAi, KaneOuji and MasaBaba~**

**Well, 'til next time!**


End file.
